Swampfire
Swampfire is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Swampfire is used by Ben in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien and is the first alien used by Ben in Alien Force. He was first used in the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 ''to fight the DNAliens and Kevin. 'Appearance' Swampfire is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, the top portion of his body has red petals the same as the color of his head. His species is taller than that of a average human and has a distinct rotten smell that only worsens with heat and fire. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). His Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is at the center of his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Swampfire has the power to control fire and plants. He can reattach severed body parts or regenerate them with ease. His fire abilities include throwing fireballs, shooting flamethrowers, releasing heated air, immunity to fire and burn enemies with a ring of fire as shown in [[Vilgax Attacks|''Vilgax Attacks]]. It is revealed in Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game, that he can focus his flames into a powerful, concentrated blazing ball of fire. His plant controlling powers include controlling outside plants, spraying methane gas, vine generation, burrowing underground and from one place to another as tall plant-like structures, and seed bombs that once thrown, grow into a flurry of vines and plants who are under his control. Furthermore, shown by Albedo in The Final Battle: Part 1, he can spray sleep powder that puts his enemies to sleep. He proved to be very strong, able to push a Highbreed weather tower over and hold his own against Vilgax with his bare hands. He also has semi-invulnerability, able to take hits with hardly any pain or discomfort. 'Weaknesses' Swampfire, although, being able to control fire has a slight disadvantage. He is more vulnerable than Heatblast to ice, because he can be frozen for immense periods of time and Heatblast is completely invulnerable to ice and cold. This is shown when Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Even though he can control plants, he states in The Big Story he cannot control weeds. Also, Swampfire's stink makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' thumb|right|180pxSwampfire was the first upgraded alien Ben transformed into in the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. He defeated some DNAliens and Kevin before changing back. He reappeared in Everybody Talks About the Weather, giving Alan Albright advice on flying and this destroyed the DNAlien weather tower. He was then seen in Paradox, trying to stop Kevin from battling Paradox. He then appeared in Plumber's Helpers, defeating Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels after escaping the Null Void. He was then seen in X = Ben + 2 after Ben escaped from Alien X, defeating Attea and the Incursions. He appeared twice in Alone Together, taking Reinrassic III from the Dasypodidae, then healing Reiny's arm. He then appeared in ''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' where he fought Albedo and defeating him as Humungousaur, but losing to him as Big Chill so he changed into Brainstorm instead. He then appeared briefly in Undercover, throwing the Teleporter Pod outside. He then appeared at the beginning of Grounded, battling a Highbreed only to be given a black eye. He then battled a Highbreed Commander in War of the Worlds: Part 2. He then appeared in Simple, kidnapping one of the team leaders so they could sort something out. He then appeared in Single-Handed, with no left hand to fight off some Null Void Vulpimancers. He scared them off with a fire blast, he scared two kids off with his other hand. In Ghost Town, he was seen protecting a Chimera Sui Generis girl from Ectonurite Minions. In Trade-Off, his powers were drained by Darkstar and in Time Heals, he was used to fight Charmcaster, her Rock Creatures and Kevin, who was now a Rock Creature himself. The Omnitrix then shut Ben back to human through his injury. In The Final Battle: Part 1, he was used by Albedo to battle Gwen and kidnapped her. In the following episode, The Final Battle: Part 2, the bioids used him to try to destroy Ben, but returned to normal after the Omnitrix self-destructed. Ben then transformed into him using the Ultimatrix to battle Vilgax. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' ﻿ He makes his first reappearance in Hit 'Em Where They Live as he fights off Vulkanus. He reappears again in Video Games when he wanted Chromastone to fight The Stalker. Again in Andreas’ Fault he helps fight a lot of Forever Knights then escape. In ''Ultimate Aggregor'' he appears for a second to turn Ultimate. He made another appearance in Perplexahedron to melt the ice on Gwen. His was seen in The Forge of Creation to go ultimate. In Eye of the Beholder, he was seen to fight the Sentinels when he went ultimate. He appears in The Big Story. He was used by Clone Ben and then goes ultimate to defeat the Plant Alien. ''When hit with Eon's attack in ''Ben 10,000 Returns, he dies, but later restored by Ben 10,000. He was used in ''Prisoner #775 is Missing'' to light a campfire. Appearances 'Online Games' 'Naming and Translations' #'Spanish(Spain):' Fangoso / Muddy #'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso / Fire Swamp, Swampfire #'Italian': Fango Fiammante / Flaming mud #'Dutch: '''Moerasvuur / Swampfire #'Portuguese: Fogo Selvagem e Fogo Fátuo / Wild Fire and Fatuous Fire #'Russian: 'Пламенный / Flaming #'Turkish: 'Çamur Ateş / Mud Fire #'Croatian: '''Močvarni/ the Swamp One #'German: Schlammfeuer / Mud Fire #'French: '''Régénérator / Swampfire #Romanian: ''Flacara vie / Live Flame #'Swedish:' Träskeld / Swampfire #'Hebrew:' ירוק בוער / burning green #'Polish': Szlamfajer/ from szlam, slim/mud and fajer, Polish phonetic pronunciation of English word fire #'Hungarian: '''Láplövő #'Bulgarian: Блатоплам / Fervor and Swamp #'Norwegian: '''Myrild / Swampfire 'Trivia *Despite his slightly stubby appearence, it's revealed in The Final Battle part 2 that Swampfire has a minor degree of superhuman speed (the scene of him running towards Vilgax was very blurry as if he were moving at high speeds). *Swampfire is one of Ben's strongest aliens, as he was able to push down a Highbreed weather tower in Everybody Talks About the Weather. *In the animated series, MAD, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into, to sign The Declaration of Independence. He was miscolored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had blue fire. *Swampfire has a nano in FusionFall after you beat Fusion Ben. *In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Ben compares him to Wildvine, noting their similarities in look and powers. *He appears in Cartoon Network's TKO, his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike (when a spiked vine comes out of the ground) and his super move is when he shoots a lot of fire. *In TKO, the Omnitrix symbol for Swampfire is a grey circle behind a green hourglass. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Swampfire is about 7 feet tall. *Swampfire was the first and last alien used in Alien Force season 1. *Swampfire was the first alien used in Alien Force. He was also the first form Ben went using the Ultimatrix, and was the first form to utilize the Ultimate form function. *Swampfire has abilities similar to Wildvine and Heatblast from the original series. *Swampfire is Ben's second alien to have body odor as his underarms stink. The first one was Stinkfly. *Swampfire is one of Ben's most used aliens. *Swampfire was lost to Ben because of Eon's power for a limited time, until Ben 10,000 restored him. * It is revealed in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing that Swampfire has fangs. See Also *Swampfire Gallery s Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Fire Alien Category:Clone Transformations Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Revived Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens